The completion of the total synthesis of the antitumor agent CC-1065 is described; and plans to probe new and hopefully less toxic analogs are outlined. The key steps are the coupling of the A-portion to the B-portion to give an AB-analog, and its subsequent coupling to a B-portion to make CC-1065. A total synthesis of the complex alkaloid strychnine is described. Analogs of strychnine are potential gastric stimulators. The last section describes a proposed total synthesis of koumine using trans-annular vinylogous Pummerer chemistry.